


Beaded Bracelets

by cherrylilacblossoms



Series: 12 a.m one shots [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idol AU, Just a Little Snippet of Their Life, M/M, domestic?, livestream, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylilacblossoms/pseuds/cherrylilacblossoms
Summary: In which Neil and Andrew try to make bracelets and get distracted halfway through.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: 12 a.m one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110413
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Beaded Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance, these characters are probably wayyyy out of character and I’m sorry T-T Written for a friend :D
> 
> • also unbetaed so I’m sorry for any grammatical mistakes

With the camera turned on them, steady hands grabbed at the tiny beads scattered across the table. They slid around, not quite able to be picked off of the sleek table, but not staying in place either. The only other sound in the room was the staff, monitoring them from behind the phone screen, watching their every move. 

“This is way harder than I thought it would be,” Neil muttered, trying to get the plastic string through the tiny loop on plastic charm. He heard beads fall and clatter on the wooden floor, followed by a muffled scream to his left. 

Looking up from his own monstrosity of a bracelet, Neil turned his head and made eye contact with Andrew, who looked about ready to flip the table, or even possible jump on it and destroy the work they had already done for the past hour. 

Neil raised his eyebrow, making Andrew look away and start picking up the fallen beads. “That’s why I thought,” Neil whispered, hoping the livestream didn’t pick it up. 

Speaking of, he turned back and gave the camera a smile, already seeing the spam of hearts in the chat. “Anyways, while Andrew picks up the mess he made, let’s read some comments shall we?” He asked, voice echoing around the empty practice room. 

“Okayyyyyy, let’s see here,” Neil said, squinting at the phone screen, eyes not quite focusing on it properly. He really needed to get some glasses soon. 

“Who’s that behind you?” Neil reads aloud, immediately turning around and looking at the wall. “I don’t know if really need to say this, but girl this is a white wall,” he deadpans, hearing Andrew snicker. 

He turns to look at the older boy, who had completely given up with his bracelet and was now looking at the live through his phone and messing around with his necklace. With him hunched over like that, Neil could nearly see perfectly over his head. 

“The height difference though,” Andrew reads with an exaggerated tone, dragging out the o sound. He turns to look at the main camera, “I will come for your kneecaps, okay? Okay.” 

Neil tries his best to suppress a laugh, but fails miserably, the sound echoing across the room. Andrew glances at him, his eyes reading the situation and his ears turning red. “Listen, I’m not very good at manners, you know?” 

At that comment, Neil laughs louder, “You’re not meant to say that on live! For someone who write more than half of our songs, I think you’ve got something wired wrong up there.” 

Andrew’s ears turn even redder, if it was possible, “I absolutely do not! You should fear me, Neil Josten,” Andrew broke eye contact with him and turned with a dramatic flair towards the phone camera once more, “Fear me and the amount of lines you might get for our next comeback.” 

Neil gasps, the bracelets completely forgotten about while they playfully bicker back and forth, “Going by that logic,” he pauses, a gives Andrew a smile that makes his shiver, “you should fear the choreo you’re going to get during your rap verse.” 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Andrew whispered, putting on a show for the camera. 

“Unfortunately for you, I absolutely would. Be prepared for some dead drops, Andrew, be prepared,” Neil laughs, picking up his bracelet from the table top and attempting to act as if nothing happened within the last five minutes of the live. 

Andrew gaped at Neil, before doing the same. He would have to get his revenge somehow, but he’ll think of that later. For now, it’s back to threading elastic through small plastic beads, and wishing for smaller hands.


End file.
